Laito-Kun
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy is a student that is so smart that she is in a class all by herself. One day a teacher leaves and the school offers to pay the full amount for her to go to college if she becomes a teacher for a class which she accepts, unaware of what she had truly accepted into her life.
1. Laito Sakamaki

**Lucy's** **p.o.v**

I sat at my desk alone again. Class was so boring as usual. No students and No teachers. Just me and a bunch of books. I sighed as I turned the next page.

"I read my textbook about three times already."I looked out the window. The sky was so much like my mood. Foggy and dark. I hated being the only person in this classroom. There were once other people but every day for the past two years the class has gotten smaller. The door slid open and the principle came in. She sat on the desk in front of me and smiled brightly.

"I have an offer for you." I looked up at her and nodded.

"One of our teachers quit today so I want you to teach a class for the rest of the year and in exchange, the school will pay the full amount for you to go to your college. " I looked at with an are you serious look. "I can hire another teacher but I feel like since you are close to the student's age you can relate to them more." I continued my look at her. She sighed. "Look Lucy do you want to stay in this classroom by yourself or do you want to get out."

"I want to get out but do I really have to teach them?"

"Yup statistics show that seventy-eight percent of students tend to listen more to students that are their own age." I nodded.

"Fine, I will do it." The principle piped up.

"Yay, you will be teaching class 4-C and on certain days there will be a sub so you can catch up on your work." She left and I blushed to myself. Laito-kun is in class 4-C. I let out a small smile. I checked my phone. If I'm right it was lunch time for the students. So I'm not supposed to be in the Classroom right now. I grabbed my lunch and began to eat it. Since I had finished my lunch I wanted to walk upstairs and see if the room upstairs had the other copy of my book. As I walked through the stairwell the lights had gone out. I felt myself being pinned to the wall close by.

 _ **Normal P.o.v**_

"Make one noise and I will punish you." Lucy whimpered as she felt the person put their lips near her's. She moved her face to the side. The guy chuckled at her.

"I just want you." Lucy gasped as she felt the man's grip become even tighter. " My brothers crave you also." She felt something wet go up her neck and cringed. The man bit her neck but covered her mouth to muffle out her screams. He backed away as the lights came on. Lucy met the green eyes of the Laito Sakamaki. He chuckled at her and put his hand under her chin.

"Girls like Yui respect you. The school respects you. I like that." He kissed her lips and left her in the stairwell. Lucy felt her tears fall but had a huge blush on her face.

"That was my first kiss."


	2. A hidden tale

Lucy looked at the principle as she sat in her office.

"It's not like you to cry." Lucy shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong. " She looked away. The principle shook her head.

"Really? When I found you in the stairwell yesterday, you were bawling your eyes out. Now everything is okay? We're you dating a boy? You know the rules of the program that you're in." The principle shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't give you this jo-" Lucy's eyes widened.

"No! I want this job, for not just me but my father also." She looked at her in her eyes. "Please, I can do this." The principle sighed.

"Fine but the moment I see you are too stressed out and can't take it anymore, I'm going to take you out."

"Okay" Lucy stood up and left the office. As she walked down the hall she had seen Laito. Laito smirked at her and walked near her. Lucy continued walking straight and ignoring him.

"Hey Lucy, I want to talk to you later today, in the stairwell." Lucy looked at her books and continued walking. She looked up when she felt like she was far enough from him only to see him down the hall. She turned around to run only to bump into him. She felt him cover her mouth and drag her into the stairwell. He pinned her arms in one hand and Lucy's mouth with the other. He removed his hand from her mouth but knew she was about to scream so he covered it back up. He began to suck on her neck causing her to freak out. She felt his teeth graze against her neck before he bit her making her gasp.

"Laito, please...stop" She muffled out which Laito seemed to understand her and chuckled.

"Don't fight back Lucy. You are ours." Her eyes widened as he started to unbutton her shirt. His fangs were like sharp daggers and she had no control of him or whatever he did to her. He was in charge of her. They were in charge of her. The thing was who else did she belong to? Was it the rest of the Sakamaki brothers? If they were like this she wouldn't be sure of how long she would be able to take it. Where was someone to help her when she needed them? _'Natsu, Gray, Loke, Erza... Help me."_

 _ **At Home**_

Lucy was glad to have made it alive. On Monday she had to take charge. She was going to be the teacher after all. She knew she had been chosen by Laito to be his everyday snack but hated it. She was glad to be home where she could be herself. She closed her eyes about to fall asleep but felt her bed shift causing for her to quickly sit up. Before she could even fully get up she was pinned down to her bed. She knew who it was but didn't want to believe it was true. She had already been hurt enough tonight.

"Did you miss me?" She shook her head.

"Sting please" Lucy's brown orbs made contact with blue ones.

"You can't make someone fall in love with you just to leave them. You never told me you were going to leave. Do you know how bad that hurt?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry but my father did-"

"Fuck him, you love me right?"

"Sting please go home your drunk."

"Not until you tell me this, do you love me?"

"I advise you to leave my girlfriend alone before I make you do it." Lucy looked to the side and seen Laito. She blushed hard. Sting stood up.

"You're girlfriend?" Sting chuckled "Oh she didn't tell you? Well she is my-"

"Sting go home. Now!" He looked and shook his head.

"Anything for you **wifey**." He kissed her cheek before he left. Lucy looked at Laito.


	3. An early Apology

"You're married to him?" Lucy looked away.

"It was for my father. He eventually didn't want me to be with him so-" Laito began to take off the large shirt she had on.

"Laito-kun stop, my father is home," Lucy said as she swatted away his hands.

"So, it dosesn't matter does it."

"My father is Jude Heartfilia. Do you know what he can do to you if he found out that you were here? Especially because you are a boy." He chuckled at her flustered and scared face.

"You're so sexy when you're scared. " He began to kiss her neck making her start to push him away.

"Stop"

"Just don't make so much noise and he won't know." Laito pushed her on the bed and pinned her arms over her head.

"Laito" Lucy felt a strange feeling that she couldn't explain. She began to think to herself. It was the mark, Laito's mark. She looked at him in his eyes. She had to fight it. She had to stop the feeling. She couldn't give in. "Get out"

"I don't want to."

"If you don't then I will scream." He chuckled at her.

"Your father spends most of his time in the office all the way on the other side of the mansion. I bet he can't hear you and neither of your maids can hear you. You're basically stuck with me. " He spread her leg. Lucy tried to kick but he held her legs but soon stopped after. Lucy tried to move but couldn't. He was doing this. Lucy felt him kiss her thighs again making her freak out.

"Stop!"

"No, you belong to me so I get to do anything I want to you." He began to kiss her slowly down her thighs. He loved her thighs. He loved her lips. He loved her face. He loved everything. Now he owns everything. He looked at her. The face she made, he loved it. It was full of fear. He had to see more. He wanted more of it. More fear in her eyes and more fear in her voice. She felt him lick her thigh causing her to jump before he bit into it. She struggled until he stopped. He went to her right leg and continued the same process. Her beauty, it was something that had made everyone in school concerned about her. It made the whole school get on their knees and beg for her. They did anything for her. So she will do everything for him.

"Laito stop!" She said as he continued to bite into her thighs.

"No"

 _ **The next night**_

Lucy limped down the stairs dressed in a robe. She wanted to go to the kitchen. She had been lucky that her dad had given the maids and butlers the day off. Or they would have thought something else had happened to her. Her legs ached from Laito. He took advantage of her. The bite marks on her neck, thighs and even chest had hurt to the point that she could barely walk. Lucy looked on her counter to see a note from one of the maids.

 _'Lucy you're father has left on a trip for a week. You are able to take care of yourself right?'_ Her eyes widened. She heard a chuckle and turned around.

"So you're the new teacher? I am happy and You're so beautiful that I-"Lucy pointed to the front door.

"Out" Laito walked near her and yanked her hips close to him making Lucy gasp.

"Now, I want to tell you Heartfilia-sama, I know your secret." Lucy blushed as he slowly whispered and bit her ear. "You love me." It was true, she did love him but that was before she had seen his other side. She used to love him from afar. "You were the one who used to make those cookies for me right? Why did you stop? " He lifted her chin up and moved his lips close to her's. "Did the principle find out?" She blushed and looked to the side.

"Laito...kun" He chuckled at her flustered reaction and started to whisper in her ear again.

"Take off your robe."

"No" Laito turned her face to face him and moved his lips to about an inch away from her's.

"Say yes" She shook her head.

"You love me, don't you? " Laito grabbed her hands and put them on the closed sides of her robe. "Do as I please, Lucy." Lucy blushed as she made eye contact with him. Why is she acting like this? Normally she wouldn't have done this. Lucy removed her robe making Laito smirk. She covered her chest but Laito tried to stop her.

"Don't cover yourself up." She looked to the side and gained full cautious of her body. She slapped Laito.

"I'm not a puppet! I don't like guys who mess with my mind!" She grabbed her robe and put it on before going into her room and locking the door. She began to look for a way to contact her father. Her phone had been missing for two weeks. She sat on her bed and sighed." Only last night had the rest of the phones stop working in the house." Her eyes then widened. "It was Laito" Her door opened slowly making her began to shake. Laito walked in and closed the door behind him.  
He seemed angry but as if he had a plan in his head that would make everything right for him. He walked close to her making her back up until she reached the headboard. Laito made her body freeze and crawled on her bed. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her body down so that she was now on her back. It seemed the only thing she could do was whisper but she only wanted to remain silent. She didn't have anything to say. Especially in a whispering voice. Her eyes remained full of courage even though inside she had felt like a fearful puppy. Laito opened her robe and smirked to himself.

"You're so perfect." She felt embarrassed. She couldn't cover herself up. Laito groped her making her gasp. "Now you are going to follow my rules.

"Kami-sama please help me," Lucy whispered to herself. Laito chuckled at her.

"You won't get an answer. He dosesn't exist." He began to kiss her neck.

"You're lying."

"He isn't helping you now is he?" Lucy remained quiet making him chuckle. "See, God is just nonsense created by man. Laito bit her neck but couldn't control his hands. Lucy gained her voice and screamed repeatedly but it was as if no one could hear her, nowhere. All she could do was lay there. When he finished he stood up with Lucy still in tears.

"O...ou...out"

"What was that?"

"Out! Get out! Laito get out!"

"I didn't take your virginity. " She glared at him but the way her tears fell, her blush, and her arms were wrapped around her chest, she looked like an innocent doll. He smirked to himself. She was his doll. Their doll, her porcelain face, her large glossy eyes, her ingénue lips, her slender-

"I hate you" Laito shook his head and began to kiss her shoulder.

"You still love me." Lucy pushed him away.

"Don't touch me like everything was okay!" Laito kissed her and her attitude changed. She wasn't herself. She looked at him and blushed. What the hell is going on with her?

"Tell me your true emotions."

"I...love you." He chuckled at her.

"I made the princess fall for me." She glared at him. "Say, princess, moan my name again." She blushed hard.

"Go to hell." Lucy left the room and locked herself in her father's room. She curled up in his bed and began to cry. "Knowing what I have gotten myself in, I will only continue to disappoint you more. So here is an early apology. "


End file.
